The Night Club Piccadilly
by fantasylover84
Summary: Something that came to me over night and has been on my mind lately. It is connected with the story "Blood & Fire" that I'm writing close to an end. In the mind of a vampire, you'll go on a journey around the world. Wanting his questions answered that this vampire has and learn more about the "Great Magic". Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Night Club Piccadilly_

Many colourful lights are flickering wildly over the entire dance floor, in motion with the music that is provided by a table with music players and computers. Some nights a DJ stands behind it and on other nights no one. Sometimes the jukebox with the origin 1930s, 40s and 50s gets its turn to play, but one way or another is always certain, music is provided from that destination. Tonight a DJ plays music what I heard in the radio often, Nosferatu by Parov Stelar. The Club is enormous by area and thus gives plenty space to dance drink and talk. Along the walls stretches a long slim bar table like a tongue at a certain height, made entirely of oiled wood. It starts and ends by the bar swirling into a shelf reaching to the ceiling holding liquors, spirits and further bottles. Mainly the decor is a wild combination of old fashion, modern and classic. The bar stools have the old fashion look in bronze coloured metal from 18th century pub with wine red or black leather cushion and backrest. The other single tables are big, round, massive, modern and made of wood. While the stools fitting to them are made in silver metal with black-leathered cushions and small backrest like the bar stools. The walls and poles closest to the dance floor are covered from ceiling to the bar table with one big mirror or many small pieces shattered and mixed like a puzzle. At certain corners stand candleholders in the style of the 18th century or hang on walls small candles with a mirror in 19th century style. The floor is entirely covered with marble shim chess pattern, black and white. And of course at this hour filled with people.

For a person who likes to go out to dance and drink sounds that club good, no? Very stylish and perhaps... expensive. The price will surprise you, it is cheap. Anyone can get in, just don't cause any trouble. Because if you do, you won't come out of this club alive and I mean it! Why? It's the owner's of this club's rule and I tell you one thing. They look normal but actually they're not, they are vampires. Oh yeah! You heard me right, vamps. And it's not just one owner who owns the club, there are precisely four. Two women and two men. They make their money through the club and get the advantage also on what they need in the first place, blood. Through drunkards or those who want trouble. Sounds cruel, no? Now knowing the truth behind this cool club, you're having second thoughts no doubt. But I have no choice. I have to go in there. Why? Because I have questions, which I hope, the owners of the Club Piccadilly can answer them. And my life is no more to be worried about, my mortal death has passed a long time ago. So, yeah. I'm a vamp too. Just I became one without mercy right at the beginning of the 20th century, 1904 in Pennsylvania, USA to be exact. It was not a pretty sight how it happened and went. Believe me, you don't wanna know! Therefore compared with the owners, I don't let my prey come to me. I search for them, aggressive drunkards, lawbreakers, murders, psychopaths you name it. Never! Wait I did kill once innocent people but I didn't know that I turned into a vamp. Otherwise never, and I mean NEVER would I hurt an innocent human being! Even a child! Now enough about me, you are surely close to the end of your nerves knowing what questions I have to ask the owners. On one of many walls I found what should be a door printed to my eye-level PRIVATE on milky white glass. There was no handle or knob to open it. Great! Old Wild West style, you have to crash into it like in the saloons you see in movies? That would definitely be a waste of money, but the door-maker would gladly come to repair it. Slowly, the milky glass door slid to the left into the wall. Before me lay stairs of black marble leading upwards in a spiral. As I finally reached the other end, I found myself in a big low ceiled room. At the center stood a fireplace with a small fire burning and big massive couches surrounded the fire. Down on the left side I saw few old furnishes from my time, bookshelves filled with books, small tables and a record player. I guess from the look of that player it was never touched since it got here. On my right in the other end of the enormous room stood in one corner many screens of cameras watching over certain spots of the club and in one of many screens I saw myself staring stupidly in profile. My face is okay. Short cut coffee black hair to a light boyish haircut, medium and elegant eyebrows, clean-shaven around my mouth and a fine strong built statue. Well for my mannequin alike figure I've got to thank vampirism. It gave me besides immortality; sensitive senses and powers also hypnotization and beauty. Sadly it's a part to lure easily your victims. Before all those screens stood a single large office chair with a big backrest and well padded. It reminded me of those office chairs that bosses would sit in 1970s.

"What brings you here stranger?" Questioned a sharp voice of a woman, quickly the chair turned to me. There sat before me a woman. Her hair was shorter cut than mine and had the pitch-black colour, styled with gel to appear a bit spiky which I sense is also a fair warning how her personality may be. Her eyelashes are long, thick and black with make-up and her sensuous lips were same as red like the dress. She wore a body-hugging blood red cocktail dress with a big black silky ribbon bond round her chest and red high-heels with mini black ribbons. Very stylish indeed! She looked at me nearly majestic.

"Are you one of the owners?" I questioned lightly suspicious, taking few steps closer to her.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Nor did you to mine."

"I asked first."

"Questions and someone's suggestion to find you." I wonder where this conversation leads to? 'I asked first.' Is this kindergarten? Ironically immortality doesn't always offer wisdom and experience as one can see.

"Who suggested you to come to us?" She questioned, remaining seated in her chair like a queen.

"By the name of Carlos Pateros and he sends his regards." I responded taking few steps closer to her.

Suddenly that stern face of hers was loosened to a smile, I noticed her fangs. "So what can I do for you?" She asked in friendly tone, stood up and walked up to me. She offered her hand to greet. "I'm Pamela."

I shook her hand. "Joshua."

"Pleased to meet you Joshua, I presume you are a friend of Carlos?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Anyone who is a friend of Carlos is also a friend of mine. My apologies for my stern behavior before."

"It's alright, it could have been worse.

"True. So, what do you want to know?" She asked curiously and with a gesture of her hand she bid me to take a seat on the couch by the fire. As I sat down, I nearly sunk into the depth as if this couch is designed to eat. Quickly I leaned forward, my elbows upon my knees and sat close to the rim of the couch. She continued to smile and sat on the other couch beside me. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Thanks, but no thanks." I responded. For a moment there was utter silence except hearing soft cracks from the fire. "What do you know of the 'Eldest'?"

Pamela's smile vanished; her big sapphire blue eyes grew large of surprise. "Did Carlos mention something?"

"No, only that I should come to you."

"The 'Eldest' is the name for the oldest vampire that walks on this planet as we speak. Only few have had the opportunity to meet him personally."

"Wait a minute. You're saying the 'Eldest' is a man?"

She nodded. "He possesses great powers and thus living so long, holds great knowledge and experience. He is the first vampire and I mean the very first! Why do you want to know about him?"

"I've been hearing rumors about him."

"What rumors?" She wondered.

"That he protects a human. A human that holds great destiny, connected to the so called 'Great Magic'."

"From whom have you heard this and where?"

"Nearly every vamp in Chicago." I answered.

"Interesting. I rather stumbled upon a book that became a best seller few weeks ago. Written daringly about us, what we are and how to notice us vampires. The name 'The Eldest' is also mentioned." Explained Pamela, I sensed in her tone. She's keeping her anger in control. Quickly from a drawer under her couch she handed to me a book.

The cover held an interesting picture, half face of a man with shoulder length coal black hair. Silver grey eyes, a pale complexion like any vampire has and clean shaven around the mouth and yaw. I presume it's a face of a vampire. The title was written in New Roman Times style in gold 'Blood & Fire' while the whole background colour was in dark red with faint black smoke swirling. I have to admit; I saw many copies of this book in many bookstores that I passed the last few weeks.

"I think a vampire wrote this under a hidden name. One thing I don't understand, why did she publish it into the open when secrecy is our only help to exist?"

"You're saying a woman wrote this?"

"Yes, look at the name. It is a woman's name for sure."

As I read the name of the author, Fiona is without a doubt a woman's name. I continued to read about the author at the back of the book. She lives in Switzerland. Boy, the land of the rich and neutrality! Well some neutrality due to the topic she wrote about us. I gave a scoff.

"Well?" Gave Pamela while pacing up and down to keep her anger under control.

"I admit to your opinion and wonder the same question. If I may borrow this book to have a closer look at this and perhaps my further questions can be answered in here or directly by the author."

"Keep it. It only makes me furious."

"What do the others say about this?" I asked.

"They don't take so serious like I do." She sighed and crossed her arms.

Slowly in the distance growing louder I hear few people talking. Soon stood by the door from I came two men and a woman.

They greeted Pamela. "Hey Pamela darling!" Spoke one man to her and gave a kiss on the cheek. He reminds me a bit of Brad Pitt in the 1990s, with that short blonde haircut. He wore only clothes from _Jack&Jones_, a jumper and a pair of jeans. Simple and easy.

She smiled. "May I introduce to you all Joshua, a friend of Carlos. Joshua, this is my man Jason."

Jason and I shook hands "You can call me J." He noted friendly. "Likewise." I noted back.

"This is Elizabeth and Alonzo." Introduced Pamela further to the other two. We shook our hands.

Elizabeth looked just like her name says; she has long red curly hair and a long slim nose. Very English, but her style was more modern and gothic. She wore a black dress that had the so called 'waterfall look' and wore black high-heels that remind me of the soft shoes a dancer would wear in Irish dance. She wore also in gothic style a bracelet in black with the cross of Christianity and more pagan symbols. Alonzo had black long hair that rested on his shoulders. He wore a jeans jacket, underneath a white shirt and long jeans that had a worn and 'a tearing apart' look with black leather converse. Very casual.

"I'm curious Joshua, what brings you here? Hopefully to enjoy a night?" Said Alonzo cheerfully to me.

Pamela quickly explained to him.

"Oh, 'The Eldest'. Now that's a serious matter. Did you show him the book Pamela?"

"Yes. He has decided to dig a bit."

"Nice, if you need any help. Don't hesitate to ask." Noted Alonzo and handed me a card with his address and phone number. Commissioner Alonzo Regatti Police Department of New York City.

"Well, well. Commissioner in the Police Department, isn't that a bit risky with your true identity?" I wondered.

"Nah, I jump from State to State. No one would know." Answered Alonzo relaxed.

"Cool." I smiled.

"Alonzo! Don't take this on light shoulders brother." Called Pamela and gave a friendly shove.

Brother? I blinked.

"Yeah, Pamela and I are siblings." Explained Alonzo. Due to his explanation, I must have given a strange face. It seems even now as a vamp, my face can still be read like a book. A bit annoying though.

"Thanks for the card and your generosity Alonzo. Pamela, thanks for information and it was a pleasure meeting you all." I thanked and took my leave. Outside the rain greeted me in strong showers and a cold wind. Damn! I don't have an umbrella nor am I wearing a rain jacket. Oh well, what harm can it do to me? I can't catch a cold but being soaked to the bone and freeze. With my strength I walked in my tempo home. After about two hours of walking in the rain in vampire speed, I was able to dry myself and have my solitude. While taking off my soaking leather duster, I remember the book. Damn! It is soaked too! Great! Now I can buy a book for myself. With a sigh I hung up my coat to dry, placed the book on the living-room table and let myself fall onto the sofa. I rubbed my face and brushed with my hand through my hair. Reading this wet book is going to be a long night. I opened a few pages and started to read. It is very intriguing, already the beginning. Suddenly the book lay on the ground. I sighed of disappointment. Get a grip! Unfortunately the pages are so wet, one can barely read. I clenched my teeth. It seems I have to wait till in the morning to buy a new copy to continue. Then I have many hours to wait, I hate wasting time. I know I am a vamp who has all the time it needs. But patience was never my strength. Especially wasted time not knowing what to do. What I can do in the first place is taking a shower. The warm water improved a bit my moods. As I fell back onto the sofa again, I switched on the TV and watched till it was 9am. While changing into a pair of demin jeans and a white long arm shirt, I noticed the weather hadn't changed. Quickly brushed my hair grabbed an umbrella and headed to the next closest Bookstore. Once I bought a copy and headed home, I nearly read the whole way back. Thanks to my quick senses I walked into nobody or any object. Already around 12 o'clock I finished the book. Pamela is right; it must have been a vampire who wrote this. No human has such a wide and wild imagination to come up with that. Sadly they barely use their heads, except to hit on objects and hurt themselves. I know, I'm mean and was for time a human too. It's all in the history now. I'd rather not talk of my human history, those were hard times. Astoundingly many of my questions were answered in the book. But still there few things I want to know more. On the living-room table I made few notes and started to pack for my long journey.


	2. Chapter 2

At the airport of New York I booked a flight to Switzerland. I had to wait 2 hours and fly 8 hours over the Atlantic. As I arrived in Zurich I took a train to Basel. I never thought of coming here to this country. A small island of neutrality in the center of Europe. It is a stroke of luck that they have many things translated in English or I would have been lost. Was surprised to see Basel as a flatland, not even surrounded with mountains but hills. Walking through the streets gave the feeling as if time traveling into the middle ages while searching after the correct address of the author. Finally after a long search I found it and entered into an old building. I stopped by the reception desk. A young woman with long blonde hair and grey blue eyes greeted me. From the eyes it was already clear that she was a human. She said something in Swiss-German, which I didn't understand.

"I only understand English." I noted.

"Sorry. What is your wish?" She translated with a funny accent.

My wish? Well if I answered in that way, it would be an answer she never hoped for to hear.

"I'm searching for the author of this book. There is an extreme importance that I need to talk with her, personally however possible." I explained and revealed the book.

"Are you a fan?"

I blinked. "No, but there are few facts she mentioned which need to be straightened."

"I see. I'm very sorry to tell you this sir, especially as I see by your suitcase traveling all this way from America. But her private address has been recently changed. She lives now in New Castle in England. Here is the address and her phone number."

"Thank you very much." I thanked as she handed to me a card with the address and number.

While placing the card into my black leather wallet. "Where exactly from America did you travel?" Wondered the woman curiously, giving a shy smile and tossing her long straight hair to one side.

North America. "New York."

"Wow! That's quite a journey." She noted trying to come into a small talk.

You got that right and would you get off me! I'm in no mood for a relationship woman. "Thanks again, goodbye." And speeded on my way.

Once outside I headed back to the train station and took the TGV line to Paris that is some sort of express. After 2 whole days of traveling up to the north, I finally reached New Castle. Directly I headed to the address given to me. Within the hour I stood before the house where she should reside. I knocked with the fine polished knocker. While waiting for the door to be opened I heard movement in the house. The house was a cottage made of solid stone and had a chimney standing out from the roof-tiles. The door was made of solid wood, painted in marine blue. The messing doorknob, knocker and mail slot shone like a golden mirror. A fine old Victorian street lantern from my time stood firm by the garden gate. There was a second handle to ring the doorbell, close beside the handle was a name plate and the house number. The name I'm searching for wasn't mentioned, I checked on my piece of paper with the address.

The door opened and there peered a manly face at about the same age like me. With short cut golden brown hair and his eyes sapphire blue. "Can I help you?" He asked in the American accent.

I blinked, an American here in England! What a pleasant surprise. "I hope you can help me. This book and many questions have brought me here. As you can hear from my accent, I traveled far. There are some facts which the author mentioned in her book that need to be straightened and personally discussed." I explained and revealed the book.

"Won't you come in then." Offered the man, holding the door open. He wore a thin loose grey jumper with 3/4 long tight demin jeans and yellow-brown Timberlake boots.

I stepped in, immediately I sensed in the house mixed scents, vamps and humans. The man politely took my coat and led me to the living-room. Somehow while following the man I felt an invisible tension in the air, quickly I became cautious.

He offered me to sit. "Would you like to sit?"

The walls painted in a sunny yellow that gave a cheery and warm appearance. The sofa had the traditional English style, the fabric was printed with pink roses and green leaves on a cream white background colour. The rest of the furnishes were very English too, from my time in the Victorian era. It nearly felt home; yet the reason I'm here kept it a distance.

"Thank you, I'd prefer to stand." I responded.

"Well which facts need to be straightened?" He asked, crossing his arms and standing about 6 feet away from me. I don't know why, but somehow from his tone and body language gives me the impression that he is guarding something.

"I'd like to discuss this with the author personally." I spoke seriously and calmly.

"Not available at the moment."

"When?"

"Perhaps never."

"Why?"

"Why are you here?"

"I told you before, it's about the book. About our secrecy being shattered by a hair. All of us vampires." I tried keeping my voice down, incase there were humans in the house.

The man raised his eyebrows.

I heard movement again. Within seconds stepped in another man with shoulder long wavy raven black hair and his big eyes were silver grey. Just like the man on the cover of the book. I blinked of surprise. Am I havin' illusions?

"He's here for a different reason Terence. It's alright." Soothed the dark haired to Terence with a British accent. The dark haired wore a chocolate brown jumper and dark demin jeans. Terence loosened his arms but continued to glare at me with suspicion. I wonder where this will lead me?

"Who are you and what exactly worries you?" He asked calmly.

"May I speak with the author personally?" I repeated.

"I am the author." He responded.

I blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"You were expecting a woman, weren't you?" He grinned.

I cleared my throat. "Yes."

"That name on the book is just a diversion of my true identity. My real name is Vlad Dracul."

Come again! "Dracul, as in Dracula?"

"Well not 'the Dracula' from Bram Stoker's. The one that lived in the 15th century in today's Romania."

"But you're not 'The Eldest'?" I asked, trying to keep things clear.

"No, I am not and I can assure you. Everything I wrote in the book is true down to every detail."

"Let me get this straight, everything what occurred in the book REALLY did happen? You once thought you were 'The Eldest' until you met older vamps? Then Terence is really the Terence?" I raised my eyebrows and pointed to Terence, my glance wandered between Dracul and Terence.

Terence began to grin at me, still having his arms crossed.

Dracul nodded to my notation. "Yes."

Well I'll be damned to hell! It was so clear and yet not at the same time. I scratched at the back of my head to help think clearer, but it was no use. I think I'm in a shock of realization, although immortal. Believing to have seen everything, apparently not.

"You mentioned before that our secrecy is close to destruction." Mentioned Dracul with a light skeptical look.

Yeah and elegantly put. "Better said, many vamps in north America are concerned about this. Publishing a book that reveals nearly every detail about us and meaning us all vampires."

"I see what you mean. Since my book was published into the open, did any human take my book serious? Except the one mentioned in the book."

He's got a point. I wanted to answer but I stopped and realized. No human ever did.

Dracul began to grin. "No human. They see this as fiction, a specific person who holds a wide imagination and decides to share it."

I remained silent for a moment. "Then there is as such the 'Great Magic'?"

"Yes, I've seen my fair share. And without it we all wouldn't be here, everyone and everything on this planet is connected to it in one way or another. Except the humans, they are very mischievous. That is why only few have some magic in them and all the others say 'there is no such thing as magic'." He explained.

WOW! I haven't noticed it that far. That vamps are a part of it, I was guessing.

For a moment the room was filled with silence.

"What about the other person who you mentioned in the book, the human." I broke into the silence.

"What about her?" Asked Dracul, giving a short glance to Terence then back to me.

"She is a human, chosen by the 'Great Magic' to become a guardian."

"She isn't only a human, she is now an important part in magic. Trying to keep things in order and if necessary under control. That is a guardian's duty." Interrupted Dracul. "The ancient culture all over the world once knew it and worshiped the people who were chosen. Now in modern society and different cultures, they have to hide like us vampires. The humans have sadly through time grown more aggressive, foolish, arrogant and ignorant."

Aren't you known in your country for your violent deeds?

Dracul lifted one corner of his lips. "If you had the same childhood like I had, then you would understand why I did those terrible things as a prince and king."

Damn! He read it on my face again. "Then your childhood wasn't easy and wonderful?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I was born in what historians would call, in ruthless times. Many wars were waged. My mother died when my younger brother was born. My father and older brother were tortured and buried alive by my mortal enemy, the Ottomans or nowadays called the Turks. Was held as a hostage by them with my younger brother. They flogged us over many years. At the age of 18 I was set free and returned to rule as prince of Walachia, which is now a part of Romania. Returning home with no family. My one and only brother was still held in captive, many years later he betrayed me. I admit, I wasn't very brotherly to him. I hated him."

"Why did you hate him? Was it because he betrayed you?" I asked curiously.

"You ask good questions. The reason was very foolish and for nothing. I gave my younger brother the fault of our mother's death. Because of that, he turned against me and joined with the Turks."

"Sounds like 'An eye for an eye' philosophy." I thought out loud.

"In a manner it was. Therefore if everyone had that in mind, then the whole world would have been blind and toothless." Remarked Dracul. "We've been wandering off from our important subject. All the vampires in North America can be assured and if necessary they have my word that our existence is save. No human takes it seriously. In worst case I believe 'The Eldest would have come by personally."

He's got a point. And what surprises me more is, he takes it on light shoulders. I hope he knows what he's doing. I swallowed and gave a nod.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Terence walked off to answer the door.

"Now you know well enough about me. What is your name and what do you think about this? Meaning with the book." Questioned Dracul politely.

"I'm Joshua. What I think about this? Now with further explanation, I don't see the reason to worry. A bit okay, but that's it." I answered and scoffed to my own thoughts, one corner of my lips lifted.

"What amuses you?"

"Oh nothing. Just my thoughts."

"I demand to see her! Where is she? Tell me freshy!" Called a familiar voice.

We both looked towards the door where Terence stood, trying to hold back Alonzo. He froze as he saw me and blinked for a moment. "Joshua! What are you doing here?"

Suddenly Jason attacked Dracul. I tried to stop but he was too fast. Within seconds Jason held Dracul by the throat against the wall. Dracul didn't fight or even struggle.

"Stop! They're one of us! They mean no harm!" I shouted. Quickly ran to Jason to stop holding Dracul by the throat up the wall. "Stop it! This isn't right!"

Suddenly I felt unimaginable pain under my chest. The pain is so great and sudden I kneeled to the floor panting. It felt like someone ripped open my chest and is twisting, stretching and tying into knots with my all my bowels.

Jason cried out and hugged his chest. Letting Dracul go.

"That will do Terence." Spoke Dracul calmly to Terence while crouching beside me, helping me up on my feet.

As Dracul spoke the agonizing pain vanished within seconds. I took a deep breath.

"Now that we have come to a certain understanding and speak clear English. My companion and I mean no harm if you have the same intension. As Joshua mentioned, we're of the same kind. Why the fighting?" Explained Dracul very calmly and in composed tone. I was amazed of his self-control.

Alonzo and Jason gasped from their recovery. They faced Dracul and gave a nod. I walked up to them.

"Have you talked with the author?" Whispered Alonzo.

I gave a scoff and smiled. "Actually the author is the one who did the talking, the one you Jason attacked. Yes, it isn't serious as it seems."

"Bulls wearing bloomers!" Exclaimed Jason in surprise. Quickly covered his mouth.

Alonzo looked confused.

Quickly Jason walked to Dracul and apologized. Dracul grinned and shook Jason's hand, accepting his apology. It surprised me how relaxed and calm Dracul remained, as if it never happened.

From Alonzo's look and silence, I gave him the short version of what I learned.

His eyebrows were knitted together, he was still confused. "I don't understand. Why did he publish in the first place?"

That was a question I wanted to ask, if the others hadn't busted in. I nodded to his question.

"To share, the main reason why many authors write in the first place besides for the money." Explained Terence.

"What? That's maddening!" Recalled Alonzo to Terence.

"No human takes it serious, especially under a hidden name of a person who doesn't exist. Only others and us who are connected to magic will take it serious. So why worry?" Explained Dracul calmly walking up to Alonzo.

Alonzo shock his head. "This must be some sort of nightmare." He whispered.

"I was asked to share a part of information I hold to others around the world. So I decided to write and publish it." Dracul noted, placing a hand on Alonzo's shoulder as a friendly gesture.

"Who asked you then?" Questioned Alonzo. From his tone I recognized that he was the brother of Pamela.

"One of the guardians, the one I mentioned in my book. Megan." Dracul paused. "She also predicted that I would meet you and your colleagues soon. She said in total there are 4 of you, I see only the messenger called Joshua and you 2."

Who are you calling a messenger! I'm nobody's messenger. "I came here on my own account." I remarked, trying to keep my anger steady. Quickly balled my hands to fists.

"My apologies if I offended you Joshua." He apologized.

I gave a slow nod to accept his apology.

"Jason and I came on our own accord. This person called Megan. Why did she want you to publish? Why publish in the first place?"

"I too wondered that as she bid me. It was to let the others know, there are still few humans and creatures that stand for the good. Even such as ourselves, who are created by evil can be good and stand firmly for it. Fore the guardian's duty is to keep order, they're like the police force the humans use, only more wiser, cautious and peaceful."

"A police force in magic realm? Maybe this all is a bit of a dream." Gave Alonzo doubtfully.

"A dream it is not, that is assured. This is reality, magic is real. Without it you wouldn't be standing here, nor would the rest of us." Remarked Dracul seriously, he quickly breathed through his nose but remained cool as before. "As a human you were told there is no such thing as magic. Now you're not a human anymore, you are a vampire, a part of magic. It courses in our very veins as we speak."

"I know I'm a vampire. A monster that doesn't age and kills humans for survival, for blood."

"Glad to know that you still know yourself. Now just add that it is too a part of magic."

"Don't underestimate me! Although I sense you are older than me, I have some experience and endured pains as vampire and human." Recalled Alonzo furiously.

Dracul's lips slowly curved to a grin. "I could argue now about endurance and experience but I let it be. And underestimating you, I don't. But I sense alas some inner lost since immortality entered. You are strong, once that lost is cleared you would be stronger."

Alonzo was silent for a long moment. He blinked. "I don't need help."

"Also the strongest need sometimes help from others to continue and remain strong." Noted Terence nearly in a whispering tone, crossing his arms again and standing up right like a bodyguard.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why would Jason go with my brother without mentioning a single word to you or me? And why does Alonzo follow Joshua in the first place? Why?" Wondered Pamela pacing up and down the room.

Elizabeth remained calm, sitting on the couch and filed her long fingernails. "Give it a rest Pamy dear. Why worry when they're immortal like we are."

"It's not their lives I'm worried about. It's rather the reason that made them leave that concerns me."

"You know you are taking many things very serious, why not for once lighten up a bit."

Pamela sighed and crossed her arms and stood still on one spot.

"Care for a drink?" Offered Elizabeth a wine glass of blood.

Without hesitation and in vampiric speed Pamela took or rather snatched the glass from Elizabeth's hand and drank the blood in one gulp. She drew a deep breath as she finished drinking.

"Feeling better?" Asked Elizabeth to Pamela.

"Better thanks." She answered and placed the glass on the table.

"Boss, come in. This is Guard." Cracked a manly voice from a speaker by the table with the multiple screens.

Pamela ran to the screens to spot the Guard, he was looking directly to the camera. She grabbed the microphone. "Boss here, what's the problem?"

"A man by the name Carlos Pateros, says he's friend of yours. Wants to see you."

"Bring him up, over and out."

"Yes boss, over." Spoke the man; on the screen he escorted another man towards the milk white glass door. Pamela pressed a button; the door began to slide into the wall.

Soon stood by the doorway a man with long black rasta hanging over his shoulder tied to a pony and had a thin moustache. "Ciao Pamela, Elizabeth. How is it with you 2 and where are the other 2?"

"Gone off to clear the rumor connected with the book. Pamy here has been very concerned about it since she read the book." Explained Elizabeth while walking up to greet him.

"U-hu." Gave Carlos in an agreeable tone, looking to Pamela.

"You've read the book have you?" Wondered Elizabeth, looking Carlos as if to find an answer on his face while offering with a gesture to take a seat on the couch.

"Yes I have, but I don't see the reason why to worry." Answered Carlos and seated.

Pamela and Elizabeth blinked of surprise, they caught their breath. Pamela walked up to Carlos from the cameras.

"Why don't you take so serious?" Questioned Pamela curiously with a furious tone and sat on another couch.

"Tell me, which human took the book seriously?" Questioned Carlos blinking in curiosity to Pamela.

For a moment there was silence.

"Well I don't take it serious anyway. Care for a drink?" Noted Elizabeth while pouring in cocktail glasses blood.

"I don't mind if I do." Gave Carlos. Facing slowly to Pamela.

Pamela gave a frustrated sigh and stood up, beginning to pace about.

"You know the answer as clear as I do. So why worrying like a mother? Why do you take it so seriously?"

"Already as a human I took few things too seriously, perhaps now even more as a vampire. From my master I've learnt the lesson, rather be too cautious than ruthless. That is a part of our surviving."

"True, but the people are different today. Sometimes the best way to hide one's secret is to put it close to the obvious. They barely see what is in front of their noses."

"Perhaps and very risky!" Recalled Pamela.

"Yes, a risk worth for." Remarked Carlos.

Pamela sighed and shook her head.

"Well if you can't agree with me, then drop it."

"What? Drop it! What, close me eyes to this? That's out of the question! My dear brother, Jason and your friend are now in Switzerland getting things clear. What if they find out it was all for nothing, what disappointment would hit them to the ground! Feeling betrayed!" Recalled Pamela.

"No said it's too late to stop them nor it would be impossible." Noted Carlos.

"Fine, then I go and stop them."

"I'm coming with you, so that YOU won't get into trouble." Remarked Elizabeth standing next Pamela.


	5. Chapter 5

"We came here for nothing. We worried for nothing." Gave Jason disappointed.

"You're quick to know that J!" Remarked Alonzo annoyed, crossing his arms and gave a sigh. "All this trouble and for what?" He spoke, actually nearly shouted.

"Better be too careful than ignorant." Spoke Terence, trying to comfort him.

Knowing the situation is serious, I had to pull myself together from smiling because of Alonzo's actions and his pride. I looked over to Vlad, he had his arms behind his back. He gave me a short glance, somehow from that glance I sensed he knew why we are here.

"Come on we'll be leaving. It seems we've wasted our time to come here." Gave Alonzo to Jason then to me.

"Come again?" I wondered if I heard correct.

"You heard me." Responded Alonzo lightly angered.

"I'm not going with you."

"Why not?" Alonzo turned to me, wondering.

"Call me crazy, something in my guts tells me I should stay and perhaps, my questions can be answered."

"Do what you please Joshua." Remarked Alonzo and headed towards the door, Jason followed him with some hesitation.

They left nearly like how they came. They can't leave; something tells me they should be with, as I took a step forward to stop them. A cool hand on my right shoulder halted me. I turned, Dracul halted me.

"Let them go, they've made their decision." He spoke calmly.

Deep down inside told me I should go after them and ask to stay, to make their while worth to come all this way.

"They have to stay." I spoke under my breath, shook off Dracul's hand and ran out the door. I caught up Alonzo and Jason, they haven't gone far down the road luckily.

"Had second thoughts?" Wondered Jason with an absent smile.

"No, I wanna persuade you two to stay. Make your journey worth a while here."

"And drag us into your craziness? No way!" Recalled Alonzo furiously.

"We all are a little crazy aren't we?" I remarked, lifting my arms a bit high blocking the way. "No matter human or not, even in immortality." I whispered. "Where were you heading? Back to America? Pretend it was nothing. To hell it was something! For once, please stay. What harm can it do?"

Alonzo sighed; his hands were balled to fists.

"Come on Alonzo, don't be so grumpy. Things can't always go as one expects." Noted Jason.

"Fine. If nothing changes I'm going to beat the crap out of you!" Alonzo hissed to me of pure fury. "And that counts the same for you Jason for persuasion!"

We shall see. I have a feeling something will change and not just something small, something great. Especially with Dracul. Soon we all were in the living-room, like before. Alonzo gave to me an angry glare and his yaw muscle tensed.

"What do you know of 'The Eldest'?" Questioned Dracul, facing all three of us.

"'The Eldest' is a man, a vampire. The first vampire. Rumor has it that he protects a human. A human who knows too much about vampires and magic. Many see it as a threat." Answered Jason with hesitation because of Alonzo, always throwing a short worried glance. It looks nearly like Alonzo is gonna explode like a bomb any moment and all because of me. Oh dear! I took a deep breath.

"That is what you've heard?" Gave Dracul surprised, his grey eyes growing bit larger.

We all nodded.

"Well, there are few gabs to be filled. Without a doubt you all know through great age comes great knowledge, an infinite knowledge. But not only about our own kind and humans also on 'The Great Magic'."

"What!" We exclaimed in a chorus of surprise, Alonzo too. His anger turned immediately to astonishment. Dracul's lips began to curve to a smirk, quickly he cleared his throat and pulled himself together to remain serious as before.

"You mean 'The Great Magic' from the beginning? How it all started?" Questioned Jason before I could.

"Perhaps." Answered Dracul looking to us. I sensed his smirk he's fighting against inside and saw the humor, it seems we gave quite a face. "What I have learned from the Guardian is, magic had its place in creating this world. From there on till today everyone and everything on this planet is connected to magic. Humans believe it is a god or nature, we vampires have it directly in our cells and blood along with other creatures, plants and animals."

Alonzo gave a scoff, it seems my hopes were in vain with him. I fear soon he'll beat the crap out of me.

"What I'm telling you now is not to be taken on light shoulders!" Recalled Dracul very sharply to Alonzo.

"And you seriously believe in this 'Great Magic'? I need proof to be convinced." Remarked Alonzo, while crossing his arms before his chest and leaning against the wall.

"Isn't it proof that you, we all have already in our body? That we are vampires, that we exist till now. And Dracul saw it with his own eyes and learned personally by a guardian, isn't that proof?" Noted Jason with his broad Texas slang like a cowboy, what I also think he was.

"Proof is when I see it." Gave Alonzo nearly in a whisper.

Jason gave a laugh, "Ha! Then you just have to look at a mirror to see that."

Alonzo grumbled.

_"Boy is he stubborn like a mule!" _Called Terence's voice suddenly in my head.

Quickly I placed a hand to my head as a reaction and looked over to Terence in surprise.

He quickly pulled one corner of his lips down as to say, 'ops' as he noticed me. I gave a short chuckle. Some attitude he has.

"Alonzo quit being Grumpy like in Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Everyone here in this room is talking in the utmost truth. If you think it is all a lie, then question this. Why should all of us tell such tall tales?" I blurted out in anger and annoyance of Alonzo's stubbornness. Dracul threw a glance at me of surprise for a brief moment and faced then Alonzo. I myself was a bit surprised what I just said, so direct, true and wise. Even as a vamp, I'm actually not one of the smartest. Naturally not the oldest too, rather young compared to others I've met till now.

"I rather wish I was a dwarf damn it and not being entwined in this situation with 'The Great Magic'! All this hocus pocus talking of nonsense! I'm leaving!" Recalled Alonzo and headed to the door. Suddenly he froze and stared before him in full amazement.

By Jove! Is that some sort of light floating right in front of Alonzo's nose? I walked up a bit closer to have a better eye of that strange light.

"All this hocus pocus you say. Well here's proof if you need it so badly like your other necessity as a vampire. And especially having the honor by a guardian." Called a clear demanding voice of a woman in British with a thin Irish accent. Suddenly appeared in front of Alonzo a young woman. She had pale complexion, so pale at first I thought she might be a vampire but her scent and heartbeat gave it away that she is human. With long red-brown curly hair and crystal clear green emerald eyes that sparkled with temper and at the moment anger. Very Irish and beautiful I have to admit.

"Save your energy Megan, he's not worth it." Calmed Terence to Megan.

"Oh. Due to his words I've heard enough, he wants to see it then he shall have it." She hissed keeping her anger under control. Quickly with a movement of her hand and some spell she pronounced. More lights flickered in the air nearly like stars. "While I show proof, let me lecture you the history of it." She hissed to Alonzo. Since Megan appeared Alonzo fell from his high horse and remains speechless. Megan threw a short glance to Jason and me. "Many eons ago before planet earth was created by the 'big bang'. There were two strong forces that created together many great things in the galaxy. The stars, planets and much more as one can imagine. Also habitants on few of the planets, what people call here aliens. The forces are better known as great spirits, the good and the bad. On this planet they're known as God and Devil mainly in every religion, only with different names of course. Their real names are Drennàch the good and Lazareck the bad." While Megan explained she presented through the lights in pictures and figures. "They never got along well as fighting, especially at the time when earth was created. Lazareck wanted to rule everything in his possession while Drennàch believes in peace and freedom. There was a fight and as spirits possessing great powers, the result was 'The Big Bang'. That is why on this world there is always the opposite, the warm and cold, kind and cruel and so on. That is why everything here on earth is connected to magic, even humans. Sadly many are obsessed with similar ideas and perspectives from Lazareck. Drennàch has been able to draw out the pure magic from them before Lazareck had a chance to accomplish his evil plans upon this world. Therefore Drennàch chose four specific people to guard and protect. In ancient time until Christianity came the people worshipped and respected the guardians. Slowly this world is falling into ruin. Drennàch trying to protect and Lazareck to overrule." Ended Megan with a wave of her hand, all the lights vanished. "You should believe in it young man, because you are a part of it. To be precise a creation by evil Lazareck but Drennàch protected your souls. Not to fall into pure evilness. So don't you dare look down upon it like an arrogant king!" She nearly shouted at Alonzo.

"Calm down Megan. Alonzo's got the picture and learned his lesson." Reminded Terence calmly.

"I just wanted to seal the lesson permanently in his mind." She responded, already a bit calmer.


End file.
